just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Sheldon (Karthstan)
'Tom Sheldon ' is a character in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. "Thanks for flyin' Air Sheldon!" -Tom Sheldon, saying his trademark catchphrase. Background Thomas Sheldon was born in Texas, United States, in 1949. He joined the U.S. Army during the Vietnam War where he was approached by the Agency to take part in "Regime Change operations." He lied, backstabbed, and blackmailed various Vietcong sympathisers to further US victory, however, this didn't come when the US lost the Vietnam War in 1975. Tom was angered that his efforts didn't pay off. He was sent to Iran to remove the Shah who the Agency deemed "incompetent" to remove the protestors and Tom ensured that the communists wouldn't come to power in Iran. He helped Ruhollah Khomeini rise to power in 1979. He went to various countries to remove "Anti-US" democracies and replaced with more "US friendly" leaders. Sometimes he would overthrow the occasional dictator. That's when he was sent to Medici to ensure Di Ravello's rise to power. However, the Agency wasn't pleased until Di Ravello sent an 18-year-old Orphan named Rico Rodriguez (who's family was killed by Di Ravello) to Tom as a gift to the Agency. Tom and Rico escaped Medici by boat. Tom taught Rico his skills and Rico soon became The Agency's best operative. He continued his work around the world removing democracies and replacing with dictators. Until he was sent to Karthstan where he met Said Farrah, Tom was sent to take part in a conspiracy to stop armed insurgencies that threatened Said Farrah to ensure that Karthstan oil was not harmed for US exports. Events of Just Cause 4: Karthstan He brings Rico Rodriguez and Maria Kane to Karthstan on Agency orders. However, while they are on their approach to Karthstan, a sandstorm was brewing in Kahnushahr, forcing them to detour to Al-Fakkalla international airport. There, they are kidnapped by The Rahmani. Thankfully, the gang breaks out with the help of Rico. They're sent to Said Farrah's palace to discuss their mission, but Rico asks himself "What's the point of helping a dictator?" Rico tries to ask Sheldon this but Tom dodges it every time. Rico's fears are confirmed when he and Maria break into Said's palace to discover the true premise of their mission. Rico and Maria desert the Agency to work on overthrowing Said Farrah. Said and Tom discover Rico and Maria's desertion where Said Farrah pleads to Tom to whack Rico. Tom agrees and sends various Agency Assassins to eliminate Rico before he overthrows Said Farrah. However, the Agency Assassins fail to kill Rico. Said Farrah, knowing that Rico is going to overthrow him anyway, back stabs and imprisons Tom Sheldon for his incompetence. Eventually, Rico is also captured, but escapes and breaks Tom Sheldon out as well. After being rescued by Parker Chapman and his Corestar soldiers, Rico plans to have a talk with Tom Sheldon. In a restaurant in Biyadh, Rico talks to Tom Sheldon about his betrayal and asks for his motive. Tom replies that he doesn't know much to Rico's anger. Rico forgives Tom but he wants Tom Sheldon to come to Medici after Said Farrah is overthrown. Tom Sheldon is spared by Rico and he calls off the Agency hit. Tom finally breaks relations with the Agency and Said by telling the Agency that he was imprisoned by Said Farrah. Tom then works with Rico and Maria again to overthrow Said Farrah and they eventually do in the final mission named "Last of the Last" where Rico kills Said Farrah and lets a faction he's chosen take over Karthstan. Rico and Tom Sheldon depart to Medici except for Maria as she states she's got more Agency work to do. Tom and Rico's story is continued in Just Cause 3. Personality Tom Sheldon is a stereotypical Texan: he has a passion for barbecues; hickory chips and all things American. He visits TFC and owns a Forward Albatross when not using his Pocumtuck Nomad. He is mentioned once by Rico to have a fondness for word games. He hates Commies, and hates the KRSL and asks Rico why he sided with KRSL (if the player chooses the KRSL) to which Rico replies "The Cold War is over, Sheldon". He is relatively supportive of Corestar and Parker Chapman. He is Rico Rodriguez's commanding officer, friend and mentor. He is also a liar, backstabber, and blackmailer on behalf of the Agency. He double crosses Rico by placing a hit on him, however, he calls off the hit when he is persuaded by Rico to help him overthrow Said Farrah and Sebastiano Di Ravello. A known double crosser to Rico, he distrusts him in Just Cause 3, thinking he would betray him again. He is alive in Just Cause 3 as Just Cause 4: Karthstan is a prequel to Just Cause 3. Trivia *This is Tom Sheldon's fourth appearance in a Just Cause game. *This is the 931st article on this wiki, THANKS FOR FLYIN' AIR SHELDON! *Tom Sheldon can be played as via cheat code. However, it's a skin for Rico, so he will have Rico's voice and lines and everyone will call him Rico. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Characters Category:The Agency Category:Protagonists